Clayton Cortez (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Weapon H | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = H-Alpha, Clay, Hulkverine, No Hablo | EditorialNames = Batch H | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly , , , Dr. Alba (Controlled) | Relatives = Sonia Sung (wife); unnamed twins (daughter and son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | CharRef = ; Trading Card Variant | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Height2 = (as Clayton); 7'8"Category:Height 7'Category:Height 7' 8" (as Weapon H) | Weight = 160 lbs | Weight2 = (as Clayton); 1505 lbs (683 kg) (as Weapon H) | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (as Clayton); RedCategory:Red Eyes (as Weapon H) | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | UnusualSkinColour2 = (as Weapon H) | UnusualFeatures = Claws and Adamantium protrusions on upper arms, shoulders, and lower legs | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer, assassin; former mercenary, soldier | Education = | Origin = Human cyborg mutated by Weapon X | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Greg Pak; Mike Deodato Jr. | First = Totally Awesome Hulk Vol 1 21 | HistoryText = Clayton was a ex-military, former Eaglestar contractor whose team was hired to take out the villagers of Ujanka for sabotaging a Roxxon pipeline. Growing a conscience amidst the massacre, Clay killed his own men, resulting in his capture and subsequent sale to Dr. Alba, the head of Weapon X's Batch-H division, which focused on the creation of Hulk/Wolverine hybrid mutant-killing cyborgs. H-Alpha was different from Weapon X's other subjects in many ways; firstly, he wasn't personally recruited by Director Stryker, so he wasn't a "true believer" of his cause; secondly, Alba left more of his brain than in other subjects, with the intention to better train and discipline him. When the Hulk and a group of mutants investigated Weapon X and raided their central command, H-Alpha had fifteen minutes left of incubation before he could be released. The release of H-Beta bought Dr. Alba enough time to finish H-Alpha's process, and she eventually released him. H-Alpha joined the brawl between H-Beta and the Hulk. Due to his programming to act as an apex predator, H-Alpha beheaded H-Beta. He then turned on his creators, which Alba theorized was because H-Alpha had enough of his original brain to resent the atrocities they did to him. Hulk held him back, and they continued fighting. Once the Weapon X staff had fled the scene, H-Alpha abruptly stopped fighting, and escaped by jumping away. In order to protect the family he barely remembered he had, Weapon H went from Eaglestar facility to Eaglestar facility wiping out every data about him they had so people like Stryker wouldn't target them. In one of such facilities, Clay ended up being injected with a nanite strain capable of resetting his command settings by Dr. Alba, who then commanded him to attack Stryker and his cyborgs. When Weapon H was commanded by Dr. Alba to kill the entire population of Phoenix to prove his perfection, the same group of mutants who raided the Weapon X central command with the Hulk, whom Weapon H had previously encountered and easily defeated, and Wolverine broke him free from Dr. Alba's control; prompting him to resume his mission of erasing any trace of his family to keep them safe. Trying to stay off the radar, Clayton tried to pass as a Spanish worker, but he eventually lost control and transformed. Clayton attempted to stay away from civilians by hiding in the forest, but he found himself compelled to aid an archeological expedition while keeping his distance. When the expedition turned out to be a cover for the Roxxon Corporation, which wanted to obtain a Wendigo for unknown reasons, Clayton stopped the Ur-Wendigo from killing one of the scientists; however, by doing so, he exposed himself to Roxxon, which became interested in him. Meanwhile, Doctor Strange noticed the incident and worried about the appearance of the Wendigo, but judged Weapon H to be worse. As Weapon H was getting Ella Sterling to safety, the Ur-Wendigo stopped him midair. Just as the Ur-Wendigo was about to eat Weapon H whole, Doctor Strange burst onto the scene to fight the Ur-Wendigo. Allowing himself to be eaten, Weapon H used Doctor Strange's Axe of Angarruumus to kill the Ur-Wendigo from within. | Personality = | Powers = Mutant / Gamma Mutate Cyborg: H-Alpha was subjected to experiments that grafted him the DNA of both Logan, the Hulk and a host of other powered individuals. His skeleton was additionally bonded to Adamantium. H-Alpha also possesses the ability to change to and from his human form in spite of having his skeleton laced with Adamantium. It has been theorized nanotechnology reverse-engineered from Lady Deathstrike could make this possible. According to Dr. Alba, Weapon H could kill every living being on Earth. * Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Leaping * Superhuman Speed * Invulnerability * Retractable Bone Claws * Regenerative Healing Factor * Enhanced Senses * Probability Field Generation | Abilities = Expert Combatant: As a former trained special operator for the Navy SEALs and later a mercenary, Clayton is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat. He was able to defeat several armed mercenaries with only his bare-hands. Expert Marksman: As a former soldier, Clayton is also an expert on firearms and a fairly reliable shooter. Multilingual: Apart from English, Clayton is also quite fluent in Spanish, and perhaps some other languages as well. | Strength = Allegedly at the same level of the Hulk. | Weaknesses = Memory Loss: Clayton suffered some sort of amnesia and couldn't remember much about his past, except vague flashbacks of his time in the Eaglestar Corporation, as well as his first name. This is possibly a side effect of the experiments that were conducted on him by the Weapon X program. Uncontrollable Rage: Just like Banner and Amadeus, possessing the power of the Hulk has given Clayton his own inner beast whom he has to constantly restrain, meaning he must always control his emotions if he doesn't want to lose control while in his Hulk form. | Equipment = Adamantium | Transportation = | Weapons = Axe of Angarruumus (temporarily) | Notes = * H-Alpha's hulked-out form was designed by Mike Deodato Jr. }} | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Weapon X Experiment Category:Artificial Mutants Category:Gamma Ray Exposure Category:Adamantium Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Martial Arts Category:Shooting Category:Memory Disorders